I've Got You
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is hanging out with Tyler and Troye while he and Phil are on holiday in LA. Dan forgets his inhaler and has an asthma attack, which leads to Tyler having to call Phil to bring Dan's inhaler.


"So, how are you and Phil liking LA?" Tyler asked, looking up at Dan with a smile.

It was a Saturday morning when Dan was hanging out at Tyler's apartment with Tyler and Troye, he'd been wanting to hang out with the both of them since he and Phil arrived in LA, and now he was finally getting to. He loved Tyler and Troye so it was nice to be able to spend time with him.

Dan and Phil were currently in LA for a holiday; they both decided that they wanted to take a little break from their busy schedule, between their youtube careers and working at the BBC Radio 1, it seemed like they never had any time. So they were spending a week in LA.

"Oh, we love it here in LA. We never really get to come so its nice," Dan said.

"It must be nice finally getting some sun," Troye joked.

"Oh God, yes. We love being in the sun, which is surprising because we spend most of our time locked up in our apartment. But, we come here and we love being outside! The bloody weather in London is awful!" Dan exclaimed. He laughed, coughing a few times afterwards.

"Are you alright?" Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows as he watched Dan.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," He said.

"Are you sure? Do you want anything to drink?" Tyler asked curiously.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly," Dan said. He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Tyler said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Where is Phil anyways?"

"Yeah. It's what, 11am? I thought he'd be with you," Troye said.

"The lazy fucker wanted to sleep in. It's our holiday so I decided to let him this one time," Dan said, he chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully. "He's still jetlagged anyways."

"Oh, what a lucky boyfriend he is!" Tyler said. He laughed.

"I know right? I should get a best boyfriend award or something!" Dan also laughed.

A little while has passed and Dan was still over at Tyler. He was chatting with Tyler and Troye about everything and nothing, and they had so many laughs with each other. The only problem, was that Dan kept coughing quite a bit and it was getting annoying for him.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Dan asked.

"Sure. You know where it is," Tyler told him.

"Thanks," Dan said. He gave Tyler a smile before he stood up and then he made his way into the bathroom. He sighed as he shut the door. He went to look in his pockets for his inhaler, but he gasped as soon as he realized that it wasn't there, and now he was panicking.

Dan has had asthma ever since he was little, but no one except his family and close friends knew about it, Phil being one of them as well. Dan was embarrassed by it and he didn't want people to give him sympathy because of it. Dan usually carried his inhaler with him everywhere he went, but for some reason… he forgot it this time, which annoyed him even more.

"Deep breaths Dan, deep breaths," Dan whispered as he started pacing. He coughed a few more times. His face was turning red and he was having trouble breathing.

About five minutes have passed and Dan hadn't come out of the bathroom yet, Tyler and Troye were both getting worried about him. They could tell that something was going on, as he'd been acting weird all day, they just didn't want to be annoying with asking him questions.

"I'm going to go check on Dan, okay? He's been in there a while," Tyler said.

Troye nodded. "He's been acting weird, right?" He asked, watching Tyler stand up.

"Right," Tyler said. "I'll be back!" Tyler walked out of the living room and then he went to the bathroom. "Hey Dan, are you alright?" He asked, knocking on the door a few times.

"'M fine!" Dan called, coughing a few times. "Fucking-"

Tyler raised his eyebrows. He stood there a few seconds before he finally pushed the door open, thankful that it was unlocked. He walked in and gasped lightly when he saw Dan curled up on the floor. "Dan, what's going on?!" He asked, a little shocked. He walked over to him.

Dan's face was dark red, and tears were pouring out of his eyes. Dan was in a state that Tyler had never seen before, and now he was worried for his friend. "C-Can you ca-call Phil please?"

"Troye! Get my phone please!" Tyler called. He looked back at Dan. "Do you need water or…?"

"I need Phil. I n-need my inhaler-" Dan cried, hiding his face in his arms, coughing more.

"Inhaler?" Tyler asked, blinking a few times as he stared at Dan.

Troye came in a few seconds later with Tyler's phone in his hands. He looked up and his eyes went wide as soon as he saw Dan on the floor. "Whoa-" He began to say.

"I know, give me my phone," Tyler said as he reached up.

Troye immediately gave Tyler his phone, remaining quiet.

Tyler immediately called Phil, knowing that this was important for Dan.

"Hello?" Phil asked tiredly when he finally answered his phone.

"Hey, it's Tyler. I'm with Dan and he's like… having a fit right now. He told me to call you for his inhaler or something?" Tyler told him, biting his lip as he stared at Dan.

"Oh shit. Where is he? Is he okay?" Phil asked.

"We're in my bathroom. He's coughing and it looks like he's having trouble breathing,"

"I'm on my way. Stay with him please? Keep him calm," Phil said.

"Okay, but what do I do? Does he need anything?" Tyler asked.

"Give him water, that should be able to help. Make sure he doesn't pass out," Phil said.

"Okay. We'll see you in a bit then, hurry up please" Tyler said before he hung up on Phil. "Troye, help me get him back in the living room-" He stood up from the floor.

"Okay-" Troye said as he walked over to Tyler. They both grabbed a hold of Da and carefully helped him stand up from the bathroom floor, and they somehow managed to get him into the living room. "What's going on?" Troye asked, looking down at Dan.

"I think it's asthma. My cousin has it," Tyler told him.

"Shit. I had no idea," Troye said. He looked up at Tyler.

"I'm going to get him some water. Stay with him," Tyler said. He ran into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with water and then he ran back out to Dan. "Here, Phil said to give you this so drink it. It might help," Tyler said, handing Dan the glass.

Dan took the glass and took a few drinks of it, even though it didn't really help.

Half an hour later; Phil finally made it to Tyler's apartment with Dan's inhaler in his hands.

"Finally!" Tyler exclaimed as he let Phil into the apartment.

"La traffic is terrible!" Phil yelled as he ran into the living room.

Dan was lying on the couch and was staring at the ceiling, Troye sitting on the floor by him.

"Dan-" Phil ran over to him. "Here. I'm sorry I'm late, traffic kept me," He whispered.

Dan immediately sat up and grabbed his inhaler from Phil.

Phil sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back gently as Dan put his inhaler in his mouth. After a few minutes, Dan was okay again. His face was still a little red, but his breathing had gone back to normal, which was all that mattered to Phil. "I've got you now, are you okay?" Phil whispered, keeping his hand on Dan's back.

Dan slowly nodded. He turned and then he hid his face in Phil's chest. He felt like crying, but crying in front of his friends was definitely something that he didn't want to do.

"Oh Dan," Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug.

"Does he have asthma? I asked but he didn't say anything," Tyler said.

Phil nodded. "He does. He doesn't like telling people it though," He said. He looked down at Dan and frowned. He kissed his forehead gently, trying his best to calm Dan down.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell people that?" Tyler asked, sitting on the couch again.

Dan looked over at him. "Because it's embarrassing," He whispered.

"It's not embarrassing-" Phil rolled his eyes. "We already talked about it."

"People pity me. I don't want sympathy from strangers," Dan mumbled.

"Your friends wouldn't pity you Dan," Tyler said.

"You don't know that," Dan said a few tears fell out of his eyes.

"I'm your boyfriend and I don't pity you, do I? We just want to be there for you Dan. This isn't something easy to deal with and I understand why you would be insecure about this, but you honestly don't have to. You really should speak about it," Phil told him, rubbing Dan's arms.

"You have millions of followers Dan. Speaking about this could help others," Troye said.

"And you could help make people feel like they aren't alone," Tyler added. "That's why Troye and I speak about the LGBT community all the time, and the Trevor Project."

"I'll think about it," Dan whispered. He rested his head on Phil's chest.

"Are you going to be okay?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan again.

Dan mumbled something that Phil didn't quite understand.

"I'll take that as a yes," Phil said. He chuckled and shook his head. He bit his lip slightly as he looked over at Tyler and Troye. "Thank you for taking care of him, by the way."

Tyler looked up at Phil and smiled. "No problem. I'll always be there for my friends," He said.

"Same here. Besides, it's not like we would've have just left Dan lying there alone," Troye added.

"Yeah, we would be terrible friends if we did that," Tyler laughed.

Dan looked over at Tyler and Troye and smiled slightly. "Really… thank you," He said quietly.

"Don't mention it. Just remember you don't have to hide around us, okay?" Tyler told him.

Dan slowly nodded, closing his eyes as he cuddled into Phil.

"I think you've worn yourself out Dan," Phil said. He laughed.

"Fuck off," Dan grumbled. "You know how I am after episodes."

"Yes, I do. At least this one wasn't nearly as bad as other ones you've had," Phil said.

"I'm just gonna sit here… and fall asleep on you," Dan whispered, yawning.

Phil raised his eyebrows and then he looked back over at Tyler. "We met be here awhile,"

"The couch is all yours my friend," Tyler said. He chuckled.


End file.
